


hybrid thing

by patryckisbestboye



Series: Eddsworld a/b/o hybrid au [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom tord, Doggy Style, Hybrids, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	hybrid thing

The tiger's ears twitched up as he hunted, tucking his legs under his body as he prepared to spring. He landed squarely on his target, sinking his teeth into its neck and shaking it from side to side.

He dropped the stuffed animal, sitting down on his back legs to clean his paws. With each soft swipe of his tongue, he became increasingly aware of someone creeping up on him.

He humoured whoever it was, letting them slink up close enough to smell them, and then pouncing when it turned out to be no other than Tom. He rolled playfully over onto his back, knowing full well what the alpha wanted. He reeked of rut, and as he nuzzled into Tord's neck, a shiver ran through the smaller hybrid.

They were in a fairly secluded area of the house, between the sofa and the wall, so Tord wasn't all that bothered when the alpha began to gently rub at his slit with a clawed thumb, gently purring. 

When it pressed inside, he gasped, tilting his hips upwards invitingly. Tom growled hungrily, leaning down to lazily lap at Tord's clit. 

This had a full body shudder pulled from Tord, clawing at the carpet. Eventually, the latter got bored and straightened up, gently lining himself up with Tord's entrance. 

He sighed at the pleasant stretch, wrapping his arms around one of the many pillows that had fallen down the back of the sofa. Tom began with slow, powerful strokes, eventually working up to a quicker pace that had Tord biting down on the pillow to stay quiet.

He put a hand between Tord's shoulder blades and kept him pressed to the floor as he sped up, feeling the omega jerk slightly and clench down as he came.

By this time, Tom was still going, but Tord was happy to just lie there and take it. Every thrust would brush against his gspot, and it would pull a soft trill out of the omega, just loud enough for Tom to hear.

Eventually, Tord felt his knot catch on his rim, and pushed back to try and help Tom get it in, but he found himself being held in place.

He whined as Tom began to ease it in torturously slowly, wagging his tail like a dog, even though he wasn't. Eventually, it popped inside, and Tom took the moment to relax, propping Tord up.

They lay there for a while, revelling in the company of the other, and the quietness of the house.


End file.
